Wish Granted
by MrsJasperHale
Summary: Her whole body was shaking. Her hands were holding the pillow tightly and if I didn't know better, I'd think she was just a normal eighteen-year old crying after an off day in school. EXB.


**Wish Granted.**

_A/N: Okay so I'm having kind of a writer's block while writing 'Beautiful Disaster' so I decided to write this. Is a short fluffy one-shot set in the future about 50 years after Eclipse. Bella was turned and now she's living with The Cullens-Hale. Bella's 'name' is Bella Hale because logicaly if she was a Cullen to the humans around them she couldn't date Edward so yeah. And btw I'm not a native english speaker so sorry for the mistakes! Please review! make me happy. and this does contain a lemon, i'm warning you! Pleasee review 3._

--

**EPOV.**

"Could you just leave me alone?"

Bella's loud voice ripped the calm that fullfilled the Cullen house. She slammed the door quickly just to block my way. Her thin brown hair passed like a flash and she quickly reach her room and slammed the door, if possible louder, again. I slowly opened the front door, just to find a very smiley Carlise on the other side. He, just like the rest of my family, seemed to be amused with Bella's mood swings lately. She seemed to be mad at me for everything and her stupid ability of blocking out other's people 'abilities' was driving me insane. Was Bella unhappy? Did she regret the decision she made fifty years ago? My brothers and sisters walked into the living room. Jasper stood by my side and put his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly all the frustration turned into an amazing calm. Jasper slowly turned away and walked into the living room.

_"Go talk to her, Edward. She's crying again."_

Alice's thoughts interrupted the line of my own. So it wasn't that Bella was blocking everyone out. Just me. And that made me feel even more awful if possible. Even if Bella couldn't cry like the rest of us the image of Alice's mind, of her lying on our bed, dry sobbing, shaking. So fragile...she even seemed..._human._ Her beautiful face was still the same perfection it was when she was human. I slowly made my way to the stairs. I hated this...I hated the idea of her being tired of being with me. Of her regretting her decision of being with me until the end of time. I sighed in slowly and walked until I reach our room door. There was a framed picture hanging in the door. It was Bella and me in our wedding. She looked so heartbreakingly beautiful and she wasn't even a vampire yet. _The happiest day of my life_. I thought, I slowly opened the door.

Bella's dry sobs that were suffocated against her pillow broke my heart. Her whole body was shaking. Her hand were holding the pillow tightly and if I didn't know better, I'd think she was just a normal eighteen-year old crying after an off day in school. I knew better. Bella was sixty years old, and she couldn't cry...because she was a vampire. I crawled into bed and placed my arm around her waist, she whispered.

"What do you want, Edward?"

The incredible amount of sadness in her voice caught me off guard. She wasn't breathing, and her eyes were lost in the forest that our big window showed. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly even if she didn't need to.

"Bella...stop...blocking me out."

_You don't want to hear what I think._

It slipped through her mind, and I felt a strong pain in my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm.

"Yes I do."

She slowly turned around and her golden eyes focused on me. She sighed.

"Bella...are you tired?"

"Edward I can't be tired...I can't sleep."

"No, Bella I mean...are you tired of this?"

"Of...what?"

She seemed completly and totally confused. Her eyebrows were about to pop out of her face and her lips were a line.

"Of...this life. Please Bella don't worry about hurting my feelings. Do you regret this? Becoming a...what we are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you regret marrying me, Bella?"

"What..." a soft giggle escaped her lips "God Edward no...no." She took my face in her hands "Do you think I don't love you?" I remained silence "That I'm unhappy...God no Edward! Of course is not that! I could never stop loving you, even if I wanted to. If I ever stop I'm sure I would die. Even if I can't. I love you so much, and I'm blisfull with you...it's just..." she paused for a minute and her eyes danced around the room..."Jacob died." She took a deep breath " And I went to his funeral..."

"You went to Forks?" I didn't understand when she had the chance to take a plane without me noticing. She had pushed me away for the last month, but I not so far. "When...? How?" Did my family know? Were they all lying to me?

"You were hunting, last week. You went camping with Jasper and Emmett." she confesed. "Don't be mad at Alice, please don't."

"Alice...helped you?" I felt like someone had just punched me in the middle of my stomach. The bitter taste of betrayl felt like something strangely familiar. Bella had chosen me. I had asumed she was in love with Jacob, but ultimately she had chosen me. Then why all the insecurities and the stupid fears came back in that exact same moment even if he was dead? I loved her more than anything else in the world and sometimes I couldn't remember life before her because, it had been in pause. Just a hundred year pause that was waiting for something to come along. She was my meteor. She had shown me love and light and beauty. And still the only thing I had done was putting her in constant danger at first for what I was and finally I turned her into this and now...maybe now she was regretting it...maybe she didn't want it. Maybe she had realized that this was a mistake.

"Edward..Edward look at me..." she said and she took my face with her strong hands "I just needed...closure. I needed to say something to him...even if he is dead...I needed to let something off of my chest." she said and she held my hand and kissed it softly.

"Do I want to know?" I said as I looked at the roof

"Do you remember the night...I said goodbye to Jacob?" she said ignoring my question "After the..fight." How could I not? She cried so much that night I thought that she was going to wake up to leave me and go back to the pup. But she didn't. She told me she loved me. She picked me. "I told him I loved him...romantically I mean..." I was sure she heard the sound of something cracking inside of me "... I told him I loved him..and I couldn't let it stand...it seemed wrong...and the reason it was wrong it's because I knew I couldn't really love him if I felt something so much bigger for somebody else..." she bit her lip, I could see it from the corner of my eye "I know he's dead and it's kind of late but I needed..." she sighed "God Edward..I couldn't let it stand. I was emotional and torned when I said it and...Edward?"

"I love you so much." I said already against her lips and I pushed her softly to the bed. Her lips felt like velvet and I could smell the sweet scent of her hair as she wrapped her arms around me and dug her fingers into my hair. She licked my bottom lip and I instantly granted the access to my mouth, the sweet taste of venom filled me, and I felt the desire the insecurities brought. That crazy desire to proove her that I was good, that I could change, that I wouldn't hurt her, ever. I wanted her to scream my name in blisfull passion. Only my name. I wanted her to dig her nails into my back and to tell me that she needed me...only me. She was beautiful and talented and smart and I was a monster but she had chooen me. She had chosen to become what I was...just to be with me.

"Edward..." she moaned as I ran my tounge along her neck and ran my fingers along her back. Hearing her say my name in the state of ectasy was blisfull. I had never in my 160 years of living hear such a perfect sound. I was sure. She was fighting to breath even if she didn't need too. "Oh Edward...I love...you." Her thoughts started flowing again and I could hear her soft voice in my head, whispering, moaning, wanting. Her very fast hands ripped my shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"They have buttons for something, you know?" she giggled as I stated.

"It's more fun this way." she continued giggling and suddenly turned us around and straddled me. Her face was serious and I could hear her thoughts clearly. Then she bent down and captured my lips and everything stopped making sense again. Her lips were rough and her hands were trying to get rid of my jeans. I stopped her.

"Don't you think we need to get rid of that shirt of yours first?"

She smiled and ripped it off too, and for the first time in the afternoon I noticed, she wasn't wearing a bra. She smiled, bent down and pressed her chest against mine, and kissed me. It was pure venom and at the same time it was blissful. My hands moved on their own down to her jeans and quickly took them off. Her perfect body now was just left with the underwear. "Sir, I think you're wearing too many clothing." she smiled at me and in a minute my pants were gone "Commando?"

"You were the one not wearing a bra, missy."

I ran my hands along her back just to get to her panties and I could feel how aroused she was. She took small shallow breaths and gasped, and her face with her eyes closed sunked into the blissful pleasure made her seemed human. I turned her around and slowly laid on top. Even after all these years I heard her thoughts remind me _'I'm not that breakable'_ I smiled. My eager shaky hands ran along her back again. Her intoxicating sent was everywhere in the room. _"I love you Edward, I love you more than everything else in the world combined."_

Her thoughts were senseless lines that didn't have a beggining or and end, she dug her nails into my back and whispered something about me to keep going, slowly entered her. In the last month I had almost forgotten how glorious it felt like to be inside of her. Because I could never forget how she felt like, so warm and cold at the same time. The moans were getting caught in her throat and her face was in pure pleasure. She arched herself and I let a small cry of pleasure out. She burried her face into my neck and started whispering things...as she shaked and licked and dug her nails even deeper into my back. I could feel her climax coming as she bit me in the neck, and kept whispering senseless.

"I love you." she mummbled before her climax came strongly. I felt mine coming too. She gasped and mummbled. Our bodies relaxed together still pluged into each other. and I kept whispering words of love into her ears. She giggled and I knew that if she could she'd be blushing by know, only a slight pink colored her cheeks, she had brought that from her human life. I smiled and she mirrored it. I hadn't felt this connected to her in weeks and it felt like heaven again. The love shinning in her golden eyes was warming, was holding me, I felt it like our wedding all over again. Her small hands were holding my face and she couldn't stop smiling. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and she kept on playing with it as I told her how much I love her. Suddenly her raspy voice interrupted the beautiful silence

"Edward..." she let a small giggle out

"Yes, love?"

"I think we broke the bed, again."


End file.
